WITCH Universal Threat
by will4ever
Summary: When Will starts to recieve strange telepathic messages in the form of dreams, she and the other Guardians have to find out who's sending them before Will completely drains of energy. To make things worse these dreams are interfering with the Guardians powers, and a visitor from their future is hiding a secret.
1. Strange Beginnings

(It's the middle of the afternoon and Will is with Irma in History Class)

"Will wake up" says Irma in a hushed voice.

"Huh what?" moans Will.

"You fell asleep again" says Irma

"So it's the middle of the afternoon" Yawns Will.

"Yeh but there's one small problem." Irma whispers.

"What". says Will, still sleepy.

"It's the middle of History Class and Collins is looking right at you, actually make that us." says Irma

"Sorry I haven't been sleeping that well lately" says Will, half asleep.

"Well maybe you'll sleep better if you have to do a five-page report about the Celts." says Mr. Collins angrily.

"Oh." Will says quietly.

"The subject you just dosed though." sneers Mr. Collins

"Sir I don't feel well". Will barely manages to say.

"By tomorrow". says Collins ( about the report)

(By this time Will has already fallen asleep again)

"Will, Will!" shouts Irma.

...

( At Will's house)

"Ok what happened and no side-stepping us, we know something more than just a bit of insomnia is going on here, you fell asleep again and almost didn't wake up" says Cornelia concerned.

(Will's mom enters the room)

"Will how are you feeling" asks Susan.

"Better, I think " says Will

"Well, ok, but girls don't stay too long, Will needs to rest" says Susan.

(She leaves the room)

"Well" says Irma.

"Ok but we have to keep this quiet, if my mom hears any of this she'll have me certified insane" says Will.

"Right, go on" says Haylin

"Well, as you know I've had trouble sleeping and a few times I could have sworn I heard a voice." says Will quietly.

"A voice?" says Taranee.

"It's not a creepy voice is it? like when Nerissa invaded our dreams'?" asks Haylin.

"If it is, who could be doing this?" asks Taranee.

"No, it's nothing like that, the voice seemed to be trying to tell me something, warn me maybe". says Will

"Warn you of what?" says Cornelia.

"I'm not sure exactly, but I get the feeling I know the voice." says Will.

"But how can you know this voice, and why would it be trying to warn you of something" asks Irma

"I don't know why it's warning me, but I'm confident that I recognize it". says Will

"So, who do you think the voice belongs to?" says Taranee.

"It's like I know, and don't at the same time, it's so confusing" says Will.

"Don't worry we'll figure it out" says Haylin.

"I know, but I'm so tired all the time. If my mom gets suspicious she'll take me straight to the doctor's than we'll be stuck". says Will yawning Slightly.

"Oh no you don't" says Cornelia looking at Will.

"Hmmm," says will quietly.

(Will falls asleep again, and begins to snore)

"Oh great, just great" says Cornelia.

"Not again, Will wake up, nope no one's home" says Irma.

"This is the like the third time today, what are we gonna do now? asks Cornelia.

"Yeh and what if her mom comes back to ask us to leave" says Haylin.

"Haylin, that's a good point actually, what the hell are we supposed to do with her, Taranee says looking at Will,( who by now had started snoring louder).

"You think it's safe to wake her?" asks Irma

"Not sure, maybe we should put her in her bed, then tell her mom she got tired and leave" says Cornelia.

"Cornelia!, we can't just up and leave" says Taranee.

"No, if you'd let me finish I was going to say that if Will's mom comes in and we're just sitting her talking while Will's asleep it would look a bit strange" replies Cornelia.

"Ok then, what?" says Irma.

"Well we do what I said and then hope your grandma knows something about this" says Cornelia talking to Haylin.

"All right lets leave now that way we can get some answers quicker, if there are any that is" says Taranee.

(The girls leave will's room and enter the sitting room in Will's apartment)

"Oh, hello girls how's Will?" asks Susan.

"She told us she's tired and she's having a sleep now" lies Cornelia.

"Ok, well I'll see you girls soon then, bye" says Susan.

"Bye" say all the girls.

(They leave Will's apartment)

"That was close, what now?" Asks Irma.

"Like I said, we go see if Yanlin has some answers for us" says Cornelia.

"And if she doesn't, we can't go to Kandrakar or even transform without Will" says Haylin anxiously.

"We'll figure that out later" says Cornelia as the girls head for the Silver Dragon.


	2. Never ending dreams

At the Silver Dragon, the girls enter the kitchen hoping to find Yanlin.

"Hello girls" says Yanlin, looking at the girls worried faces.

"Hey grandma could we ask you something?" says Haylin.

"Of course you can, what is it?" asks Yanliln.

"Well, today at school Will passed out then just at her house it happened again and we have no idea what's going on" says Cornelia.

"Sounds to me like dream sleeping" says Yanlin.

"Dream sleeping" asks everyone.

"A state of mind where you have fully lucid dreams you can interact with them, and be incomplete control as long as you have created this state yourself, if you haven't it can turn you mind into a place where you can be attacked where you are most vulnerable." says Yanlin.

"What so Will could be being attacked right now!" says Taranee.

"Did Will say anything about the dreams being threatening, did she remember anything about them?" asks Yanlin.

"No she didn't seem to remember any dreams at all although she did say she keeps hearing this voice, warning her". says Cornelia.

"Warning her of what" asks Yanlin.

"That's just it we don't know". says Cornelia.

"I'm thinking maybe when she wake's up she'll be able to tell us more" says Irma

"I agree we need more information before I'll be able to work out whoever this is trying to contact Will" states Yanlin.

"Well what should we do now, I mean we can't watch Will night and day. Especially as Wills mom thinks she's sick, she probably wont let us back in to see her till at least tomorrow". says Irma.

"Yeh and then there's school" says Taranee.

"Hmmm, maybe I should come with you girls I could try to access Will's dream, contact her, maybe the owner of the voice she was talking about". says yanlin

"Worth a try I suppose" says Cornelia.

"I suggest trying tomorrow, meanwhile you should all go home, Except Taranee." says Yanlin

"Why not me?" asks Taranee.

"I want you too check in on Will, see if she's woken up yet, tell her what we've discussed and I'll put her in a lucid dram myself tomorrow so we'll have more control of the situation." says Yanlin

"Right ok" says Taranee.

"Girls I will see you all tomorrow". says Yanlin leaving the room.

The girls walk to the entrance of the Silver Dragon

"See you guy's tomorrow" waves Haylin as the other girls excluding Taranee went on their way home.

"Bye" says everyone.

"See you all I'm heading off for Will's house" says Taranee.

But as Taranee heads off towards Will's house she picks up a strange telepathic message, it's a bit scrambled but she's sure that it's Will. Running as quick as she can Taranee can tell that Will is freaking out about being in a lucid dream but not being able to wake up.

"Maybe my telepathy is the way to wake Will up" she thinks.

As Taranee reaches Will's house her telepathic signal gets stronger, she rushes up to the door, and is about to knock when she hears Susan Vandom's voice echoing worried throughout the house.

Inside Wills house

"Will, honey please wake up you're starting to scare me now" says Susan worried

"Mrs. Vandom, it's me Taranee is everything ok" she asks.

As Taranee is about to knock again she hears hurried footsteps approaching.

"Taranee come In" says Susan, "I don't know what to do she won't wake up" she says hurrying back over to Will.

"I'm going to take her to the hospital now, you can come if you like but phone your parents" says Susan whilst getting her coat on and searching for her car keys.

"No" says Taranee, "I mean let me try talking to her first then if your still worried I'll come with you to the hospital."

"Ok" says Susan apprehensively.

Taranee walks over to Will and take's her hand, closes her eyes and starts to concentrate on getting through telepathically as Susan walks around the apartment watching Taranee worriedly.

"Will are you there" says Taranee to where she had found herself, in a void, she can sense Will but not find her.

"Errgh I don't have time for this, Will if you don't wake up now your mom's going to be even more suspicious of us then she is already" she sighs.

"Taranee" she hears quietly.

"Will!" she says

Suddenly Will walked into view "How did I get here?" Will asks.

"No time, come with me now" says Taranee hurriedly.

As Taranee opens her eyes she can she Will's eyelids begin to flutter.

"Oh what hit me" Will asks looking tiredly at Taranee.

"Mrs Vandom Will's waking up" Taranee says.

Susan comes walking quickly up to Will as Taranee moves to sit down, slightly tired from the experience.

"Will I was so worried, how do you feel honey." Susan asks concerned.

"Good I guess, kinda like I had a year-long nap or something" says Will.

"Do you want me to take you do the Doctor's?" asks Susan.

"No mom, honest I'm fine, must have needed the sleep." says Will.

"Well ok, but I'm making you something to eat" says Susan.

"Thanks mom" says Will as Susan walked into the kitchen.

"Just gonna go sit in my room" she says.

"Ok honey" says Susan.

Will then motions for Taranee to follow her, but as she gets up Will groans in pain.

"Ooh" moans Will.

"You ok?" asks Taranee.

"Yeh I'm fine" says Will, as she gets up supported by Taranee earning a worried glance from Susan.

The two girls then move slowly into Will's room, Will limping slightly.

_**Sorry if the ending seems a bit abrupt, I couldn't seem to find a good place to end this chapter and I wanted to upload it today. As always let me know what you think.**_


	3. Waking Nightmares

"Mind explaining what's happening to me?" asks Will, sitting on her bed.

"Well we're not sure exactly, but when we asked Yanlin she suggested it might be this thing called Dream Sleeping" says Taranee.

"What's that? says Will.

"It's some form of lucid dreaming" Says Taranee.

"Lucid dreaming, but isn't the person sleeping supposed to have control of their dream when it's lucid? I had no control, have no control. I mean you had to wake me with telepathy" Says Will.

"I know and whilst I don't want to worry you, if you're not in control then that means someone else is" Says Taranee worriedly.

"Yeh but who I mean for one thing I'm forced into these dreams then controlled when I'm in them. And the only clue we have is that voice I've heard which I can't even hear what it's saying" says Will quickly.

"Feel better now?" asks Taranee.

"Yeah, thanks" says Will.

"Wait, I can't risk going to sleep until this is over, how am I going to manage that? asks Will.

"I mean if we have Guardian stuff to do, school which I can't avoid for ever, not to mention how suspicious this whole situation is going to make my mom" says Will.

"Hmm, I, maybe we should meet up with the other, this whole things just too complicated". Suggests Taranee.

"Right" says Will getting up too quick. "ow" she moan's.

"Not us going to them, I'll phone them to meet tomorrow, then Yanlin can help us" says Taranee.

"Help us how" asks Will, standing more steadily.

"She's gonna put you into a lucid dream herself, that way whoever's contacting you will have less control" says Taranee.

"But" says Will.

"No but's, you can barely stand let alone leave this apartment. Besides the less we worry your mom the better". says Taranee.

"Ok, but what if something happens while you're all at school, or we need to transform, you guy's have almost not power without me" States Will.

"Well we'll have to deal with that later, now you're more important" Says Taranee smiling.

"Thanks Taranee" Says Will.

(Will's mom knocks on the door)

"Come in" Says Will.

"Hi honey, you're looking a bit better, how are you feeling?" Asks Susan checking Wills forehead.

"Yeah better although I think school's not a good idea for tomorrow" Says Will Sheepishly.

"Yes I can tell you're feeling better" says Susan smiling. "Well you don't have a temperature, so just a day or two ok" she says.

"Ok mom" Says Will smiling a bit. "Is tea ready yet?" she asks.

"You're hungry, well that's a good sign, yeh it's nearly ready, pizza and chips" says Susan.

"Great" Says Will.

"Taranee shouldn't you be getting home for your own tea" asks Susan.

"Yeah, your right Mrs. Vandom, better go" says Taranee.

(Susan walks back into the kitchen)

"Hope you feel better, Will" says Taranee.

"Yeh with my mom's cooking not so much, good job its frozen food." Laughs Will.

"Bye" Taranee" says Will yawning.

"Will?" asks Taranee.

"Yeah" says Will.

"Try to rest, but don't fall asleep" Taranee shouts telepathically.

"Ow, what was that for?" Asks Will.

"You were yawning" Says Taranee.

"Damn it, sorry, look don't worry about me I'll be fine" says Will.

"Ok but call any of us, promise? Asks Taranee.

"Ok" says Will hugging Taranee. "bye".

"Bye says Taranee releasing her self from the hug, leaving Will's room and after she says goodbye to Mrs. Vandom she begins to walk home, busy thinking about tomorrow afternoon.

"I'd better call the others" she thinks looking thought her bag for her phone. she's just about to call Cornelia when the screen goes blank.

"Damn it" she says out load. " guess I'll just have to call them when I get home", then she continues on her way home.

(Meanwhile Will is having and awkward conversation with her mom while they are eating.)

"You seem to be better if a little tired, just don't tire yourself out to muchI don't want a repeat of this afternoon" says Susan finishing her pizza.

"I know it's not like I've done a lot lately either" lied Will. "Actually thinking about it I save the world on a regular basis, still make it to school most the time and have to study the rest, sigh maybe I'm just nuts" thinks Will.

"Will, Will" Says Susan.

"Huh, what?" Asks Will waking up.

"You finished with your pizza honey?" asks Susan.

"Yeh, I'm done, wow nine already" Says Will.

"Guess I better go to bed early" She says.

"You sure?" asks Susan.

"Yeah I'm says Will, fake yawning, "If I yawned for real I might not wake up" Shudder's Will at the thought and walks into her room, closing the door. she walks to her bed and sit's down.

"Now what am I gonna do" she says to herself, "and more importantly why didn't you warn me" she says to the Heart of Kandrakar hanging around her neck. "you normally do, either a dizzy spell or flashing lights or something, but this time nothing. Hmm if you were a person I'd say you're preoccupied. what can you be doing that I'm not aware of" she asks the Heart which doesn't respond." of course not, anyway if I can't sleep maybe I should do some research". she says as she gets up and opens the internet on her computer. " dream sleeping", "lucid dreams, too much sleeping if you ask me."

"And now I'm having a conversation with myself, great this is gonna be a long night" she thinks as she looks at her clock. "9:15, yep a long night".

Meanwhile a figure is watching her hovering outside the window, invisible, soundless yet interested in how long the young Guardian will manage to go without sleep.

"Or how long I can go without sleep" says the figure. "If she doesn't sleep then neither can I, I have to protect her and the others at all costs, or the future will become the oblivion I know". "Sigh guess I'll just have to wait then" says the figure stretching out it's wings.

_**Please let me know of any idea's you have and sorry I didn't upload last week damn Flu. anyway reviews welcome, thanks.**_


	4. The truth matters

Sunlight shine's through the half drawn curtains in Will's room. The mysterious figure from the night before has taken the opportunity to sneak in through the unlocked window when it saw the young guardian fall asleep.

"I didn't think you'd be able to go to long before falling asleep" says the figure, who had rested in a chair during the night. "Yawn, well now that the night's over I suppose I should go". "You should be safe enough here" Says the figure still invisible, looking over at Will slumped against her computer desk snoring loudly.

"Surprised I slept though that snoring, although I should be used to it by now" they say walking over to Will. "No still sound a sleep, Hmm it's only Five AM, you can't be comfortable there" says the figure, picking Will up in their arms and carrying her across the room to her bed.

When picking her up the soft wings of the figure brush against Will's face making her nose twitch. Instinctively Will grabs hold of one of the wings and pulls it over her.

"Huh" the figure says noticing. "Oh you're cold" they ask, placing Will in her bed. The figure try's to remove its wing from Will's grasp, but she's not budging.

"So not gonna let go, well I could move my wing but that might wake you up. Hmm oh well when you wake you won't be able to see me anyway, I should probably wait until you're friends arrive". they say as they lie down with one wing extended out over Will.

"You know this isn't really comfortable, still you don't know me yet so I guess I'm gonna have to wait" it says going to sleep.

Three hours later, and Will's alarm clock goes off.

beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep.

"All right already I'm awake" Will murmurs to the clock.

"Well if that's the thanks I get I won't bother next time" says the alarm clock annoyed.

"Sorry" Will sighs. "Sometimes I love being able to talk to electrical stuff, but right now not so much."

"Hmm I don't remember getting to bed, I'm pretty sure that I fell asleep at the computer. yawn I don't want to get up this quilts so soft, hang on I'm not holding my quilt" says Will nervously as she looks at the bottom of her bed where her crumpled quilt lay, "Then what the hell am I holding, feels like feathers" she says squeezing the soft fabric in her hands. When she lets go she looks on the floor to see where the fabric has disappeared to.

"Weird" she says as she steps out of bed. "Oww, what the, ok that felt like a wing" she says looking back. "What" she shouts as a girl around twenty appears at the side of her bed. "What the, well I'm not wanting for you to wake up, Guardian Unite" says Will thrusting out the Heart of Kandrakar. Standing over the sleeping figure, Will watches for any signs of movement.

"Huh that didn't wake you up, you must sleep like a log".

"Wake up!" she shouts at the girl.

"Huh, what damn it" they say.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my room" Will demands.

"Nice to see you too" states the mysterious girl getting up slowly, watching Will's fists which are charged up with quintessence.

"What?" asks Will. "I'll ask again who are you?"

"It's me Will, sigh I keep forgetting you don't know me yet, my names Piper" says the girl.

"You know me?, wait are you the one whose been controlling me in those dreams I keep having, why are you here?" asks Will.

"I'm not here to hurt you Will" say's Piper walking closer.

"Stop where you are" says Will seriously. "And what's with the wings" she asks looking at the two large white wings behind Piper's back.

"lets just say their a family trait". says Piper stretching out her wings full spread.

"Wow" says Will.

"Yeah, I can extend them out, shrink them in size or hide them completely" says piper happily.

"You're not human" says Will.

"Oh I'm human the wings well their part of my powers, powers that have been a part of my family for centuries" says Piper.

"Right, wait how come I'm talking so calmly to you, you still haven't answered my first question" states Will.

"Well, I think the answer to your first questions are, one you trust me at least on some level, and second like I've said my name is Piper and I've protected you for most of your life. says Piper.

"M, Most of my life how's that possible" Stammers Will, "wait I recognize you now, no way the last time I saw you was when I was six years old. So you weren't imaginary after all".

"Will" says Piper walking closer "lots of people have watched over you in your life, the reason I was gone for so long was because I had to go back to my future. And I can assure you I'm real, I mean you can't touch an imaginary friend now can you and I'm sure you didn't want to let go of my wing earlier".

"I suppose you're right, but what future?" asks Will.

"I really can't say too much, err you're what 16 now, in a few years around when you're 18 you'll meet my younger self, me you're talking to now is twenty, I can't say more too much risk" says Piper.

"Too much risk from what?" asks Will.

"I'm probably gonna sound like The Oracle saying this but here goes, if I tell you too much now it can change the decisions you make in the future, and make that time a worse place than it already is" says piper.

"Piper, what's happening in the future?" asks Will worried.

"Lets just say you wouldn't want to live there, magic users are looked upon as evil and if you have magical blood then it's worse, your family are killed just because their related to you" says Piper sadly.

"Did something happen to your family?" asks Will.

"They were tortured, right in front of me, killed all because they wouldn't betray me. I didn't have a big family just my parents and my partner but they meant every thing." says Piper on the verge of tears.

"Maybe you should sit down" says Will gesturing to her bed.

(she then transforms back and sits next to piper on the bed.)

"How did it happen?" she asks.

"They call them selves the Eternals, and while they don't think they're evil, they're completely deluded in that sense. Pure Evil and I mean it, they want to destroy all magic because they don't have the ability or power to control it. But what they don't realize is that by destroying all magic, Good & Evil they leave the earth and other worlds wide open to corruption from evil. Only the good magic on earth is strong enough to defend against them, but they're not just a threat to our world they're a threat to every world, in a way they're a Universal Threat." says Piper Seriously.

"Oh my god, I, I take they are the one's trying to get in my head" Says Will.

"Yes, if they corrupt you it'll spread through the heart to the other girls. Then they'll have the power to destroy all earth's magic". says Piper.

"But we don't have that much power" says Will wearily.

"Yes you do at least in your elemental forms anyway. when you used those forms a few years ago trace amounts of the five elements were left inside each of you" says Piper.

"Inside us?" asks Will.

"Yeh, it's a defense of sorts, a last resort to stop you're your bodies from being destroyed but that doesn't count for your minds" says Piper with concern.

"You mean we'd lose our humanity!" shouts Will.

"That's why I'm here, I've stopped them from infiltrating your mind but now they know I'm here it's only a matter of time before they come". says Piper.

"How can we stop them" Asks Will.

"I'm not sure exactly, but we have to find the other guardians, we're stronger as a group." says Piper.

"So does that mean you're a Guardian" say Will.

"Not exactly, I am a Guardian but I control my own power, I don't use the heart although I am connected to it" says Piper.

"Do you control an element" asks Will.

"Energy, like you" says Piper happily.

"Nice, show me" says Will.

"Ok then, err I feel like showing off, see the sky outside, nice weather right?" asks Piper.

"Yeah why" says Will.

"Watch" says Piper focusing intently at the sky outside.

All of a sudden the sky outside crackles , as lightning strikes and thunder roars across the sky incredible loud.

"Holy cow, how did you?" asks Will.

"Simple, I've had my powers all my life, given enough time you'll be able to control your power like this too." says Piper stopping the storm outside and returning the sunny weather from before,

"Sweet. But why would the Eternals want to corrupt me?, shouldn't they be after you?" asks Will.

"They are after me, by controlling you they stop me from being able to destroy them as they would take you with them. I'd sacrifice my life, but yours I couldn't. That's how they plan to get to me, but this time they won't win I'll tear down the walls of time if I have to. Re- writing history is incredibly dangerous but it's my only chose, and I'll do it for you" says Piper.

"Piper I (Will's stomach growls), sorry, we've been talking forever, you want breakfast?" asks Will.

"Well its nine thirty, so yeah sure. I'm cooking though, pancakes with syrup ok?" asks Piper.

"Yeah great, hey you're not knocking my cooking are you?" asks Will.

"No, no it's just the last time I tried you're cooking it didn't go so well" says Piper.

"That bad huh" says Will, "How do you know?".

"Sorry no sneak previews, you have to make decisions on your own sometimes. You'll guess who I am in your own time, it wouldn't feel the same if you don't figure it out on your own." says Piper smiling at Will.

"Ok, but I wish I'd hurry up" says Will laughing, "I'm dying to know" she says smiling at Piper.

"Shouldn't be too hard for you to figure out" says Piper Grabbing Wills hand and leading her into the kitchen.

"Pancakes" asks Will.

"How many?" asks piper.

"Err, six" Says Will shyly.

"Right six pancakes comin up" says Piper turning around to make the pancake mixture.

"I'll turn on the radio" says Will, tuning it till she hears Pink's song "Please Don't Leave Me".

"I'll take that this as a good omen" thinks Will watching Piper cooking the pancakes smiling.

"Yeah a good omen" she thinks as Piper smiles at her.

_**Whew, long chapter. Hope you liked it, next chapter around sunday.**_


	5. Mists of Evil part 1

After finishing breakfast Will & Piper have just arrived outside the gates of Sheffield Institute using Teletransposition, but the scene that greets them isn't a happy one

"What happened?" asks Will worriedly, "And why not damage the gates" she says looking through the gates at the blasted in door at the entrance to the school.

"More like who happened, I don't think they wanted do draw too much attention they know magic isn't used openly in this time, not exactly subtle but they don't have any Powers" Says Piper jumping over the gates with magic, "Come on" she says from the other side.

"Piper what if someone saw" says Will looking around panicking".

"You always say that, besides you're gonna draw more attention panicking like that." says piper calmly.

"Attention, how are you so calm?" asks Will.

"Well I'm not the one sparking quintessence" says Piper.

"What!", says Will looking at the palms of her hands which are glowing with pink quintessence energy. "Damn it" she says brushing away the excess quintessence," I thought I had full control over my powers".

"You do you're just worried about the girls, now come on before someone does see us" says Piper walking through the gate ghost like.

"What, if you could do that why jump over the gate before" says Will, "You're not subtle are you?" she asks.

"No, not my style, come on" says Piper holding out her hand to Will.

"But I can't walk through the gate like you" states Will taking Piper's hand.

"Trust me" says Piper.

"Ok" says Will closing her eyes and walking through the gate with Piper.

"Will, you can open your eyes now" says Piper walking cautiously up to the entrance of the school.

"Weird, hey wait for me." says Will catching up with Piper.

"Dark magic, I don't understand, The Eternals have no magic" says Piper examining the door."Come on, the girls need us."

"Piper I don't like this one bit" says Will looking around in the deserted hallway where she and piper are now walking in. "I mean I've been in much worse situations, but being here now, it's like the place, even the air is thick with evil."

"I agree, I can hardly sense anything all I know is that the girls aren't here, not now anyway" says Piper.

"If they're not here, then why are we still here?" asks Will.

"Good point" says piper, hearing something and pushing Will into one of the class rooms.

"What are you doing!" says Will loudly.

"Hush, says Piper holding her hand over Will's mouth. "I heard something".

"mmm," mummers Will struggling.

"Fine, but quiet" says Piper removing her hand from Will's mouth and moving to look back in the corridor.

"Thanks" says Will annoyed, "Have you sensed the girls" she asks looking at the worried expression on Pipers face.

"No, evil" says Piper walking back in the class room. "You were right when you said that this place was thick with it, arrgh." screams Piper falling to her knee's.

"What is it" asks Will kneeling beside Piper.

"We,we have to leave now" says Piper struggling to stand.

"But the girls..." Will says before being cut off by Piper.

"They aren't here, Teletransport now!" She shouts.

"Ok but I'm not exactly known for accuracy" says Will.

Will starts to glow and aims for her room. As she and Piper rematerialize, Will passes out. Piper bleary eyed can barely make out her surroundings and four familiar faces looking down at her before everything goes black.

**Hope you like this chapter. I know it's a bit shorter than the last one but I think this is a good place to end it. Anyway see you all next week for part two, bye.**


	6. Mists of Evil part 2

In Will's room.

"Err, what happened" says Piper sitting up.

"Will, wake up" she says shaking Will.

"Seriously you haven't noticed us yet" says Cornelia.

"Hmm, sorry should have transported us myself, but the evil in that school, my powers stopped working" says Piper slowly standing up to face the girls.

"What powers?" asks Taranee.

"Kind off hard to explain, I'd prefer to show you but my powers seem drained" says Piper.

"I guess we should be thankful for that" says Irma.

"No, not really although I'm guessing that you won't trust a word I say, will you?" asks Piper

"No, but can you blame us" says Cornelia looking over at Will. "What happened?" she asks.

"She overloaded on power, but then why don't you ask her" says Piper as Will begins to wake.

"Go sit over there" says Taranee pointing to Will's bed.

"Fine" says Piper walking over towards the bed.

"Piper!" Will shouts out suddenly.

"Easy Will, calm down your home it's ok." says Haylin Kneeling next to Will.

"Where's Piper?" Will asks.

"Over here" says Piper waving from the bed.

"You ok?" Will asks getting up and walking over to sit next to Piper.

"Err Will, you sure we can trust her? Who is she?" asks Haylin.

"A friend, someone from our future although only two years or so ahead of us. Girls this is Piper" Says Will.

"So you think we can trust her then?" asks Irma.

"I know we can" says Will.

"Thanks" says Piper to Will. "Sorry about what happened at the school, I guess the Eternals have tracked me down".

"The Eternals?" asks Taranee.

"They're the Evil I'm running from, what I don't understand is how they have dark magic, they must be getting help from someone, a force that I don't know and that makes me nervous." Says Piper.

"You really have no idea who could be helping them" Will asks.

"No, not a clue" Says Piper getting up, "You might still think I'm a threat, but if something's messing with my powers, then it can certainly mess with yours" she says to the girls.

"Well Will trusts you so I guess I can too, but what about those dreams Will's been having?" Asks Cornelia.

"Don't worry about them" says Will, "Piper's stopped the Eternals from entering my mind, although if they can mess with your powers I'm not sure it'll help much" she says looking at Piper whose deep in thought.

"Piper, you ok? asks Will.

"What, yeah I'm fine, but what you said makes sense. The Eternals won't stop hunting me, ever, Killing me would allow them to gain control over all magic at least until they could destroy everything." Says Piper.

"We are not gonna let that happen" says Will to Piper.

"I know, it's just sometimes I think if I left and made sure for as long as I possible that they couldn't get my powers, then maybe that would buy you guys some time." says Piper.

"Don't you dare, besides your powers are down you're going no where." says Will.

"I guess so, what time is it" Asks Piper.

"Nearly twelve, why" asks Will.

"Because I'm thinking that we can't fight on an empty stomach" Says Piper.

"Empty, I ate enough pancakes this morning to keep me full all day" Laughs Will.

"Pancakes?" asks Irma.

"Yeah well, at least you know I'm not gonna poison you" says Piper nudging Will.

"Hey, actually you're right but dangerous cooking runs in the family for me. So if your planning to cook for all of us there's not gonna be enough food here" says Will.

"No matter why don't you guys go out for something to eat, then we'll meet later I have something to do". says Piper putting on her coat.

"Your planning to go back to go back to the school, aren't you" asks Will.

"Yes, but just for a quick check, actually what happened to all the other students and the teachers" Piper asks Cornelia.

"Well we sneaked out the schools back entrance after all the students and teachers just walked out of the school, they seemed almost like trans marchers." replies Cornelia.

"Trans marchers, you destroyed the horn of Hypnos so it can't be that maybe some kind of spell or something" says Piper.

"And you want to go back there when your powers are down, without backup, that's stupid not to mention suicide and if anything your always smart, why just walk into their trap?" asks Will.

"Because I'm Impatient and running out of options, for once in my life I have no idea what to do. Sitting around here just feels like I'm waiting for them to find me, once they break though the dimensional wall that's protecting the earth, it'll be almost impossible to stop them" says Piper.

"Dimensional wall?" asks Haylin.

"When I travelled back to this time I created a barrier, a veil of sorts to stop The Eternals from following me straight away so I'd have time to help you understand who I am. I just didn't expect them to have so much dark magic, they shouldn't have any at all."

"So how did they get magic then" asks Haylin.

"Like I said I don't know how they're doing this, damn it I'm useless without my powers!" shouts Piper disappearing in a bright flash.

"Piper!, damn it where is she" shouts Will.

Suddenly Piper reappears in midair landing right on top of will.

"Ow, what was that about" asks Will.

"Well my powers are back, but I didn't try to teletransport so I can't really explain it" says Piper.

"Right, can we get back to how we're gonna deal with these Eternals now?" asks Taranee.

"You're right, Err you mind moving" Says Will to Piper.

"Oh right, yeah of course" Says Piper getting up hastily.

"Wait a minute why are you blushing?" asks Irma looking at Will and Piper's red faces.

"I don't know what you mean" says Piper quietly her face getting redder by the minute.

"Yeah come to think of it you two seem to get on so well, I mean you've just met right" states Cornelia.

"Yeah but.." says Piper before being interrupted by Haylin.

"I know, there's something between you two isn't there?" asks Haylin almost hovering in the air.

"Err, I, it's not really my place to say." says Piper murmuring to herself.

"Well Will hasn't said a word so I'm guessing Haylin's right, hello earth to Will anyone there" says Irma.

"I..." says Will getting up her face red to match her hair, then Storming out of the room.

"I knew it!" exclaims Irma, "Well go after her then" Irma tells Piper.

"I don't know, I mean..." says Piper before being interrupted this time by Irma.

"Right come with me" says Irma grabbing Piper by the wrist and pulling her into the living area.

"Damn it gone already, she's quick" says Irma realizing Will's gone.

"I've noticed, mind if I get my arm back now" asks Piper.

"Sorry" says Irma.

"Well that was interesting" says Cornelia.

"Really I hadn't noticed" sniped Piper.

"Oh stop Sniping, it was a compliment" says Cornelia.

"It was?" asks Piper confused.

"I'd take it if I were you, Corny doesn't give them out a lot" says Irma.

"Stop calling me that" says Cornelia.

"Anyway" says Cornelia turning her back on Irma." Like I said it was meant as a compliment, Will's not really been interested in anyone since Matt, and it's been about a year since she broke up with him when his parents moved out of town he moved with them.

"Still can't believe he could just leave like that" says Haylin, "It wasn't like him at all."

"The point is" says Cornelia continuing, "Will's been ok lately but she's not been herself, since everything's calmed down Guardian wise she's sort of changed back to how she was when she first met us" she says referring to herself and the other Guardians. "Quiet, unsure of herself and more shy than usual".

"Nice speech Corny" says Irma.

"Don't you guys think we should go after Will?" asks Taranee.

"Right that's it, stop calling me that or I'm leaving" says Cornelia fuming at Irma.

"Well, if you'd stop giving me the opportunity then yeah" Retorts Irma.

"Friends but constantly arguing" Says Taranee mentally to Piper. "Come on Piper, best thing to do is leave them to it"

"Your tellin me" Says Piper.

"You two we're leaving" says Taranee.

"I'm leaving" says Cornelia before storming out of Will's apartment.

"Drama queen" shouts Irma following her.

"Jeesh they give me a headache" says Taranee.

"Guess I'll have to thank Cornelia later" says Piper.

"So we were right then, you have feelings for Will" says Taranee.

"You could say that, but I shouldn't I'm interfering with my past even being here" states Piper.

"Then you need to talk to Will" replies Taranee.

"You're right, but where would she go?" asks Piper.

"Normally when she's tense she goes to the pool, swimming helps her chill out" says Taranee.

"I don't know, maybe I should just wait" says Piper.

"Even if you don't talk to her you have to find her, we can't risk The Eternals finding her out in the open" says Taranee.

"Right, you should go" says Piper holding her hand out to Taranee.

"Your not coming?" asks Taranee.

"She doesn't know me yet, not really, she trusts you. Besides I've got the feeling that at the moment if she senses me near the pool she'll bolt."

"Ok I'll talk to her" says Taranee, "None of us know you properly yet anyway maybe we should talk, me and the girls I mean.

"That's fine, I'm gonna go back to the school anyway" says Piper.

"You sure, what about your powers? asks Taranee.

"They seem ok now, it won't take long" says piper transporting out of the room.

"Now what?", Taranee asks herself "First I need to find Will then the others, I've got a feeling that Piper's hiding something from us, why else would she block me from reading her mind" she thinks leaving Will's apartment and heading to the Pool.


	7. Shadows

As Piper transports to Sheffield Institute she begins to walk through the courtyard,Nights coming and the school is bathed in shadows. Most shadows are harmless, simple things, they stay still. But the ones that move, how do you explain them?

Darkness, parents tell you as a young child that there's nothing to be afraid of, that fear can make you see things that aren't really there. But maybe you aren't seeing things after all, creatures darting through the darkness. It'd explain nightmares wouldn't it?

"The girls may have faced terrible evil's that the world doesn't even know exists, But the Eternals are different, they're not some creature out of a nightmare, they're Human's. In a way that's worse, how can you fight an enemy that hides in plain sight" thinks Piper.

"Too creepy" she thinks entering the school, as she walks down the corridor she glances back at the room from earlier, the one where her powers flipped out. She stops and watches it cautiously.

"I came here to find answers, sigh, looks like there aren't any here to find."

"You sure about that?" asks someone from behind her.

"What how did y..." asks Piper turning before crumpling to the ground.

Behind her stands Susan Vandom.

"Sorry Piper, I don't know how you got here but I'm going to find out" she says.

* * *

Meanwhile at the swimming pool Taranee is trying to talk to Will.

"Will come on you haven't said a word, like how you got in here in the first place, it closed an hour ago" says Taranee watching Will swim full pelt still ignoring her.

"I can talk to electronics, remember?" says Will climbing out of the pool dressed in just a pair of shorts and a t-shirt as she'd not had time to grab her swimming suit early.

"I don't really feel like talking now" she says sitting down next to Taranee shivering.

"Here" says Taranee using her powers to steam dry Will's clothes.

"Thanks" says Will Putting her jeans and jacket back on top of the now dry t-shirt and shorts. "Good job I had these on underneath".

"You have to talk eventually you know" says Taranee, "Hang on I'm getting a telepathic message, it's Irma and Cornelia, you gonna let them in?

"I guess so" says Will walking over to the entrance, touching the security lock letting the girls in.

"Hey Will sorry it took us a while to get here" says Cornelia watching Will walk back to sit next to Taranee.

"Yeh sorry, Corny's fault" says Irma receiving a death glance from Cornelia and Falling silent.

"Ignore her" says Cornelia sitting next to Will, "feel any better?" she asks.

"I honestly don't know" says Will staring at the floor.

"Really" says Irma checking her phone, "It's my dad again, there's only so long I can ignore him for, after all he is a cop."

"And my mum's the most infuriating judge alive" says Taranee checking her phone.

"Hey where's Haylin?" asks Will.

"She's gone home already, has to help out at the silver dragon" says Cornelia.

"Ok, where's Piper?" asks Will looking at Taranee.

"She's at the school" Replies Taranee.

"You think she's all right" says Will.

"Don't know, why don't you try sensing her?" asks Taranee.

"I can do that" says Will surprised.

"Thats what she said" says Taranee.

"I'll try" says Will closing her eyes and concentrating, "Nothing, I Can't do this" she says frustrated.

"Come on Will, we might not trust her completely but I can't think of what else to do" says Cornelia.

"I, hang on Haylin's Calling me" says Will answering her phone, "Haylin, whoa slow down, What!?" asks Will.

"Well" says Irma.

"Yanlin's found out who Piper is" says Will hanging upthephonetransfixed.

"And?" asks Irma.

"Oh my god" says Will, "Come on we got to go now" she says rushing towards the exit.

"Will what is it?" asks Taranee placing her hand on Will's shoulder.

"When I first met Piper she told me her reasons for coming here, back to this time. She told me her family died right in front of her" says Will turning to face the girls.

"Oh, but what does that have to do..." says Irma before being cut off by Will.

"What does that have to do with who she is, I'm not sure exactly, but what I do know is it wasn't just her parents that died."

"Of course" says Cornelia.

"Her Partner died too" says Will opening the door.

"You mean..." says Irma trailing off.

"Me" says Will running off towards the Sliver Dragon with the others following close behind.

"You" pants Irma, "you know I hate running right?" she says.

"You're right lets telatransport" says Will stopping.

"But you've never transported so many people before" says Cornelia catching up.

"It's not just me that can telatransport, you all can" says Will.

"Oh yeah, but we've never used that power before" says Cornelia.

"We could try using it as a group" suggests Taranee.

"Transporting together, worth a shot" says Will, "Concentrate on the Sliver Dragon or Haylin and we should appear there. And when I say concentrate I mean it, we don't want to end up inside solid rock" she says holding her hands out.

"Right" says Cornelia taking Will's hand, Taranee taking the other.

"Ok" says Irma taking Taranee and Cornelia's spare hands so the group form a small circle.

"You ready?" asks Will.

"I guess" replies Irma as the group close their eyes and begin to glow.

"Now!" shouts Will, before the group disappear in a huge flash of energy.

From out of the shadows Susan appears.

"Looks like everything working out fine, But there are something's she can't know and I'm afraid I can't allow you to interfere in her destiny" she says looking at Piper's unconscious form beside her.

"I'll find a way to send you back to your own time soon enough, but for the moment I'll have to keep you away from the girls" she says fading away along with Piper leaving the street empty.


	8. In the Dark

Susan transports into her apartment after checking it's empty she places Piper on the couch.

"Who are you?" says Susan looking at Piper, "I mean I know your name from following the girls though I wish I had more information. But if I get to close to them there's a chance Will might sense me and I can't allow that."

"Now all I have to do is towait for you to wake shouldn't take long, still even with most of your powers down the only reason I was able to knock you out earlier was because you were surprised. you seemed to recognise me somehow and that means that your future is linked closely to the girls, how I'm not sure" she thinks.

Over at the Silver Dragon its gone closing time for the restaurant and Yanlin has convinced Mr and Mrs Lin to go on a spur of the moment mini break leaving her and Haylin aloneanticipating the arrival of the other Guardians. And not a moment later they transport into the main restaurant area in mid-air landing with a thud on the floor.

"Nice landing guys" says Haylin hurrying to help the girls up.

"Thanks" say the girls.

"So you teletransported in, impressive" says Yanlin.

"Thanks Yanlin, not the most comfortable way but in was quicker" says Will.

"Your tellin me" says Irma, "I'm covered in bruises".

"Oh stop complaining we only dropped a few feet" says Cornelia brushing herself off.

"Before you guys have another arguement, I think we should here what Yanlin has to say" says Taranee.

"Right" says Will, " So what do you know?" she asks Yanlin.

"I think we should sit" she says ushering the girls into the kitchen.

Once everyone had taken their place around the table Yanlin serves them all a cup of tea and sits to begin telling the girls what she has discovered.

"None of you have heard from or seen our visitor before right?" she asks them all.

"No, but Will has right Will" says Taranee.

"Will?" she asks.

"Umm, what sorry spaced out a bit there. Err yeah I'm met Piper before but I don't really remember much, the last time was when I was about six.

"Did she tell you why she's been protecting you all this time?" Yanlin asks Will.

"She said it's so she can stop the Eternals from entering my mind, they're this huge threat but they haven't shown themselves yet" says Will.

"That's creepy, it's like they're lying In wait or something" says Haylin.

"I'm wondering why Piper has not dealt with these Eternals herself" says Yanlin.

"Before she gained enough power the Eternals located a large amount of energy, magical energy. She told me that at first they thought the source of the magic was an object, but when they found out it was possible for people to control magic they started locating magical beings, killing them on the spot. I don't know how the Eternals came to be or whatever but magic's forbiddenin her time so Piper wasn't able to control or use her powers. Her parents were killed when they found out about her powers that's why she's come back to our time, for our help says" Will.

"Where is she now?" asks Yanlin.

"That's theproblem, I've got this bad feeling that something's happened at the school" says Will, "I'm also worried about my mom she hasn't called or anything and you guys know that's not like her at all".

"That is unusual, but my instincts tell me what I have discovered may solve at least one of our problems. From what you have told me about Piper is seems that she may well have come from an alternate Timeline" explains Yanlin.

"I know she said she comes from another time but not that far into our future, now your saying she's not apart of out timeline" asks Will.

"Not quite, I believe she comes from a mirrored timeline. One very similar to ours at times but one that no longer exists" says Yanlin.

"One that doesn't exist anymore?, then how did she get here and why does she think she's from our future" asks Will.

"She may be confused, disoriented from being sent here presumably by her powers, or perhaps she hasn't told you out of concern for changing history. Even if she isn't from our future she can still effect events that happen here with future knowledge from her mirrored timeline.

"Well that fills some of the gaps" says Irma.

"Indeed, but we have a bigger problem to deal with, her presence here means that if I'm right about the mirrored timeline there could betwo versions of Piper here. With both presumably having powers these Eternals will be able to double their power by killing both of them, therefore shifting the balance of worlds dangerously into evil.

"Whoa" says Cornelia, "So we've got find the more vulnerable Piper first, the younger one. What do you think Will? asks Cornelia.

"All I know is I've got a real bad feeling about all this. I mean if there are two Pipers here won't that cause a paradox?" asks Will.

"I can't be sure, this isn't an exact science, but if the Piper we know is from a mirrored timeline and isn't a future version of the one from our world a paradox shouldn't be caused from them both being here or even if they meet" says Taranee all in one go.

"Wow T, and that's why she's the smart one" says Irma, "Hello earth to Will".

"I heard" says Will staring at the floor.

"You ok?" asks Haylin.

"Yeah it's just we think we know where Piper's from, but we still don't know exactly who she is" says Will.

"She may have to tell you that herself" says Yanlin.

"But whenever we get close to asking she gets real cagey and won't say a word" says Will, "Unless" she says standing up and walking around the room. "We find our timeline's version of her and see what she knows".

"And that's why she's the leader" Irma says Referring to Will, "But how are we supposed to find her, your powers can't even sense where the Piper we know is?" she asks Will.

"That's it" says Will siting back down.

"That's it, what?" asks Cornelia.

"I'm such an idiot, I've tried to sense Piper with my Powers but she never said it was a power I use to sense her did she? asks Will.

"No, but I still don't get it" says Cornelia confused.

"Don't you get it?" Will asksTaranee.

"I'm not sure I do" says Taranee.

"Try explaining it again Will" says Haylin.

"Well earlier we all wondered why I seemed so trusting aroundd Piper and the most obvious reason" Will says turning red looking at a giggling Irma, which I'm sure we all know. Fine Irma I give in "she says looking at Irma who by now along with Haylin is unable to contain herself any longer andbursts out laughing . "I think the sensing must come from an emotional connection I have to Piper" finishes Will.

"Stop it you two" says Cornelia nudging Irma in the ribs.

"Hey, sorry", says Irma "It's just if you get any redder, your gonna explode".

"Thanks for the tip" grumbles Will.

"Don't take in too personally Will, I think it's sweet" says Haylin.

"You finished yet?" Will asks Irma and Haylin.

"Yeah, Sorry, you were Saying?" asks Irma.

"If I can focus just on my connection to Piper, without using my powers then we might get somewhere" says Will.

"Right, but how are you going to do that, you haven't known Piper that long your connection might not be strong enough" saysTaranee.

"Then we'll have to go with the only idea I have, the one that's been nagging me ever since we got here" says Will.

"Which Idea?" asks Haylin.

"Why hasn't my overprotective mother called me yet?" says Will.

"You think your mother may know something about this? asks Yanlin.

"That or something's happened to her, either way I need to get back to my place now".

"We'll come with you" says Cornelia.

"No, I have to go on my own. I'll need to teletransport and the more people the less accurate it'll be. If nothings wrong and my mum's just waiting for be to come home or something I don't want to blow our secret by appearing in the middle of my apartment"explains Will.

"Good point" says Irma.

"I'll let you know what happens as soon as can" says Will getting ready to leave.

"Shouldn't you take at least one of us with you though, none of us should separate unless we have to" says Taranee.

"I'll be fine, besides if I'm right and Piper's there I shouldn't have any problems" says Will.

"But if someone can kidnap her, and with her powers acting all crazy. How can you be sure it'll be safe." says Haylin worried.

"When are any Situations we're In safe?" asks Will.

"Fine but you call us the minute anything happens, right" says Cornelia.

"Right" says Will, "Wish me luck" says Will.

The girls say goodbye to Will, she then teletransport's out of the Silver Dragon.

"You girls should let your parents know your sleeping over here" says Yanlin.

"We are?" asks Irma.

"Like Taranee said we need to stay together it's safer that way". says Haylin

"Right" says Irma phoning home.

"My dad's a bit annoyed but he's gonna bring my stuff here" says Irma.

"My mum's going to drop my stuff off" says Cornelia.

"It took some convincing but my mum says she'll bring my stuff as well". says Taranee.

"Great, now all we have to do is wait for Will" says Haylin as she and the girl's head up to her room, leaving Yanlin alone in the kitchen.

"I hope Will can locate our new friend quickly" thinks Yanlin, "Before the Eternals surface".


	9. The Truth Hurts

As Piper begins to stir, her mind clears and she finds herself in the familiar surroundings of Will's apartment.

"It's about time you woke up" says Susan, sitting in the chair opposite.

"Urgh, why can't I move? asks Piper.

"I've Bound your hands, Can't take the risk what with all the powers your hiding" Susan says as she walks up to Piper.

"Speaking of those powers you know this won't hold me for long right" Piper remarks managing to right herself so she's sitting.

"I know, but first I've got some questions" says Susan.

"Naturally, doesn't mean I'm gonna answer them though" says Piper.

"Who are you" demands Susan.

"Sorry can't answer that, try again" says Piper smirking.

"You can't hide the truth from me" threatens Susan.

"That'd be an empty threat if it were coming from a mortal, but you're not are you" exclaims Piper.

"I know your able to sense my powers Piper, after all I can sense yours. Which means you also know I'm empathic, so even you with all your powers can't hide your emotions from me" states Susan.

"You're right I never could hide much of anything from you but..." Piper begins to say but suddenly stops.

"What?" asks Susan.

"Will's coming, I'd untie me if I were you" says Piper.

"No chance" says Susan.

"Fine but your only gonna make things worse for yourself" states Piper as Will transports into the apartment.

"My apartment, why am I here" says Will looking around the room until her eyes fall on Piper and Susan.

"About time you got here" says Piper "But I am sorry, I'll let your Mom explain".

"Mom what, Piper why are you tied up" asks Will startled.

"Well are you gonna tell her" Piper says to Susan.

"What does she mean Mom?" asks Will untying Piper wrists.

"Thanks" Piper says rubbing her wrists.

"Would one of you tell me what the hell is going on already" demands Will.

"Will, I just I couldn't tell you when you were younger and then you became a Guardian" says Susan before being cut off by Will.

"Wait you know? this can't be happening" says Will panicking.

"Calm down, it's ok. While I don't agree completely with your mother I know she kept you in the dark for a reason" says Piper walking over to Will.

"Great, so the girl from the future who I barely know, knows more about my own familly than I do" says Will annoyed.

"Will I'll explain as best I can, but you know I can't say too much" says Piper placing her hand on Will's Shoulder.

"No it's my mom who needs to explain why she's lied to me all my life" says Will shrugging off Piper's hand. "You should go" she says holding back tears.

"I don't think.." begins Piper.

"Please just go I need to talk with her" Will says turning her back on Piper.

"Ok, but I'm here if you need me. Tell her the truth Susan" says Piper.

"Like you have" remarks Susan.

"I'll go, shout my name if you need me" says Piper.

"What does that mean?" asks Susan.

"Will knows" Piper says as she fades away.

"That's not telatransporting" Comments Will looking at the spot where Piper disappeared.

"What's wrong?" asks Susan

"No more questions, I need some answers" says Will turning to face her mother.

"I know and I'm sorry. I don't know where to start". says Susan.

"How about the why, what was, is so important that you had to lie to me my entire life" says Will.

"When you were young you showed no signs of having any powers. We, me and your farther were so happy when you were born. Also without any powers you'd have the chance to live, grow up normally without being under constant threat" says Susan.

"Under threat from who?" asks Will.

"The Eternals, back before you were born they weren't much of a threat. Small groups of evil, powerful, but there were never enough of them to make them a serious threat" begins Susan.

"Go on" says Will.

"Whenever a child was born they'd sense it, attack its parents to see if the child or its parents were a threat to them. If they were a threat the Eternals would eliminate the parents if possible and steal the child to corrupt it. If it wasn't considered worthy they'd ignore it, think it a waste of resources.

"Did they ever attack you?" asks Will.

"Yes, but my powers are more passive than offensive. You had no powers, so your farther was the only threat" says Susan.

"Wait Dad had powers too? and he left because of the Eternals, why did he come back?" Will asks.

"Because after a few years had passed we thought the threat was over, we should have known better, the Eternals just vanished. No more families were attacked and everything seemed normal. Yourfather returned because he sensed an increase of power in Heatherfield, thinking it might be the Eternals he came back to warn me. But it wasn't their power he sensed it was yours" says Susan.

"My power" says Will.

"Yes you and the girls, but we didn't know whose power it was for certain back then. That's why he stayed." Susan explains.

"So when did you find out about my powers then?" Will asks.

"Quite recently, when your friend arrived. you see whilst you never had active powers I couldn't read your emotions, at least not with my powers" Susan says.

"But what does that have to do with Piper?" asks Will.

"Piper although powerful can't hide her emotions from me and she's empathing an emotionalconnection to you" Susan says.

"Connection, I barely know her, I don't even know if I can trust her." says Will.

"Her intentions are good, but whatever's happened has terrified her, she won't show it though. That's why I brought her here I had to find out who she is, because the Eternals can't be responsible for all this. I saw the damage caused to the school someone's helping them, someone with dark magic." explains Susan.

"That's what Piper figured as well, but she still doesn't know who 'They' are" says Will.

"I think you need to call for her" says Susan.

"Right", says Will nodding her head, "Piper!...Piper!"

"Yeah, you ok?" Piper asks as she appears beside Will making her jump.

"Man that's creepy, it isn't telatransposition is it" says Will.

"No transposition's too noisy sometimes especially when you don't want to draw attention to yourself. The power I just used is known as Fading, your Mom can use it too." says Piper.

"How do you know when I'm calling you though, do you sense me?" asks Will.

"I don't eavesdrop. I just sense your emotions, and come when you need me" says Piper.

"When I need you, who are you Piper?" Will asks.

"You know I can't say" says Piper

"Fine, thanks for warning us about the Eternals you can go now, we'll deal with them" States Will.

"No way I'm not leaving and I'm certainly not gonna stand back and watch you die. Not this time, not again." says Piper

"You see there you go again, saying things and just expecting me to trust you. Maybe your younger self-will have some answers for us." says Will.

"You can't just mess with the timelines like that. I know you feel lied to but I don't have a choice" says Piper placing her hand on Will's shoulder.

"Don't" says Will moving Piper's hand. "I'm not the Will from your reality" she shouts.

"I know, believe me I know. I watched her die right in front of me, then coming here, seeing you. How do you think that makes me feel knowing that there's a version of me in this world that you haven't even met yet, but who gets to stay here and be with you. My soul died when she did and I'm risking everything here so I can make sure that what happened to my world doesn't happen here"says Piper nearly in tears.

"I don't know what you expect me to say" Will says.

"Don't you understand, if we succeed and defeat the Eternals an awful lot of power is gonna be used to seal them away. Meaning that this world will no longer have the power to support there being two versions of me" shouts Piper.

"But Taranee said there won't be a paradox" argues Will.

"And she's rightit's not gonna be a paradox. The Eternals have messed with the realities and timelines so muchthat in order to defeat them, including the ones from my world I have to die as well!" Piper shouts.

"What!" replies Will.

"That's why I came here to see you and make sure that my death will seal off the other realities. All worlds except mine will be safe, and since mine no longer exists I'll be sent to a void between realities able to see them but not touch them" cry's Piper.

"I... I don't, isn't there another way to seal the other realities?" asks Will.

"Trust her Will" Susan cuts in, "She's telling the truth, I can feel her pain and how much she cares for you."

"You're supporting me?" Piper asks Susan.

"Yes, I can see now you're not a threat to her. I think I'll leave you two to talk" says Susan fading away.

"Piper I don't..." begins Will before being interrupted by Piper.

"I know it's a lot to understand but you have to, if I don't do this all life will be destroyed and magic with it. I need you to trust me, please" says Piper.

"It's not that I don't trust you, I just need more time" Says Will.

"Unfortunately I don't have a lot of time, I understand though. And I'm here now for you ok? Piper asks approaching Will.

"I Know itjust gets so confusing for me whenever I'm around you. Like I have memories, feelings that I can't remember" says Will.

"It's the same for me, I have all these feelings and memories but the person I shared them with is gone. Then I meet you and those feelings came back but I can't show them because you don't know me and any feelings you might have are meant for this worlds Piper" says Piper.

"So what do we do, I can't let you go through with it" says Will.

"I'm sorry but you don't have a choice...I think we both need some air, why don't I transport you to the girls. You can talk to them, clear your mind" suggests Piper.

"Your not gonna come with me?" asks Will.

"I don't belong in this world and there's no place for me here. I can't get to attached to you, because I couldn't cope with losing you again" says Piper.

"I won't let that happen. I'm not gonna lose either version of you" says Will taking Piper's hand.

"This won't end the Eternals will keep searching for you, I don't like sounding so hopeless but they will never relent" explains Piper.

"We might have a huge battle on our hands but we can cope with it, one step at a time" says Will.

"If I end it we can, if I don't …" begins Piper.

"Look I'm not pretending I have a sure-fire plan, neither do you. But there's something more important first" Says Will.

"What do you me..." begins Piperas Will pulls her into a kiss.

As they separate it's quiet until Will breaks the silence.

"I had to know how I'd feel if I kissed you" Smiles Will.

"Gotta admit, wasn't expecting that. I never thought I'd see you again, let alone kiss you" Smiles Piper.

"So how do you feel?" asks Will.

"Like this" says Piper embracing Will in a passionate kiss.

"Maybe... we should... slow down..." breaths Piper.

"Or maybe not" says Will between breaths.

"Or maybe not" repeats Piper grinning.

"Will, Piper you in there?" comes a voice from outside the apartment.

"Did you hear that?" asks Will.

"Wish I didn't" says Piper.

"Yeah me to" says Will continuing to kiss Piper, when suddenly Irma and the others transport in.

"You guys ok? we were worried" says Cornelia before noticing the two. "Oh err, you want us to leave?.

"What, err, no" says Will pulling out of the kiss red-faced.

"I knew it" says Haylin floating in the air, "Told you guys".

"Wait to go Will, it's about time" remarks Irma.

"Irma!" exclaims Taranee.

"What, you all know it's what you were thinking" says Irma.

"You guys here for a reason?" says Piper.

"To check on you two actually, but looks like your alright" smirks Cornelia.

"We're fine" says Will, "Is everything alright at the Silver Dragon?"

"Yeah Grandma just wants to meet Piper" says Haylin.

"Ok so we'll meet tomorrow morning then about 10:00am" says Will, "That all right with you?" she asks piper.

"Sounds like a plan" says Piper.

"Ok we're gonna go now" says Cornelia.

"It's so cute" teases Irma.

"Come on Irma" moans Cornelia pulling Irma out of the apartment, followed by the others.

"That was awkward" says Will

"Yeah kinda ruined the moment. Still we do need to speak with Yanlin"says Piper.

"Tomorrow, right now I'm thinking we need to rest, it's what 10:30 and I've got a feeling we're gonna need all our strength." says Will.

"Your right" says Piper, "I'll sleep on the couch, you go to bed".

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning then" says Will kissing Piper before walking into her room.

"You'd better take care of her" Echo's Susan voice in Piper's head as she appears beside her.

"Don't worry I will" says Piper turning to face Susan, "You mind if I sleep here?" she asks referring to the couch.

"Ok. I'm going to go to bed now, goodnight" says Susan as she walks into her room.

"Night" says Piper settling on the couch, "Don't think I'll sleep though" she thinks staring into the darkness.


	10. Betrayal

Hey everyone just want make a quick note here to say a new power called "Blinking" will be used in the chapter, it's a form of magical transport for evil, just so you don't get confused ^^

**Disclaimer:**_**I don't own W.I.T.C.H. those rights belong to Disney etc. I also don't own any other shows I might mention, lastly I do own the characters I have created myself (The Eternals, Piper & Jade). Anyway enough with the boring part enjoy ^^**_

**Chapter 10**

_Betrayal_

_It's morning and bright sunlight_ _shines in through the windows of the living room in Will's apartment waking a restless Piper_ _from her sleep._

"Nice weather" remarks Piper as she walks over to look out the window. "I've missed it...there's still some light left in this world maybe it's not impossible to think it can be saved." "Nearly 8am" she says checking her phone before putting it back in her pocket. "Better go wake Will"

_As Piper begins to walk over to Will's room she hears a_ _loud_ _crash_ _coming from it and rushes over slamming open the door._

"Will!" she shouts.

"Easy Piper I just tried levitating, as you can see from my bruises it didn't go so well" explains Will as she stands before going to sit on the edge of her bed and motioning for Piper to join her. "Why'd you freak?" she asks Piper.

"Why'd you try levitating" responds Piper.

"Couldn't sleep, got bored" yawn's Will.

"Your so weird" says Piper reaching to take Will's hand and entwining their fingers.

"So how'd you sleep on the couch?" Will asks.

"Badly... come on let's go out for some breakfast" says Piper.

"Ok just give me a minute to change" says Will

"Kay, see you in a min" Piper says about to leave the room.

"Hey piper" Will calls out.

"Yeah" responds Piper turning to face Will.

"You need to borrow some clothes?" Will asks.

"Nah I'll buy some new stuff while we're out" replies Piper.

"You've got cash then" Will says.

"No, but I'm hoping my savings card might work, I mean as long as the pin numbers the same here I should be able to get access to the account.

"So you've got nothing from you're world with you then?" asks Will.

"Just the clothes I'm wearing, my wallet and my phone" says Piper.

"Ok, I'll be right out" says Will

"Meet you out front, I'm just going to get some fresh air" says Piper as she leaves the room.

* * *

_Will and Piper are_ _walking through the streets of Heatherfieldwhere Piper_ _enters the bank to draw out some cash._

"Did the card work?" asks Will.

"Luckily yeah, come on breakfast" says Piper taking Will's hand.

_After they've eaten breakfast Piper walks into one of the clothing stores._

"Tomboy or not I love sales" says Piper as she try's on a tan colorleather jacket.

"I like it" says Will referring to the jacket.

"Yeah it's perfect, lost my favorite leather back in my world, doesn't feel right if I'm not wearing one" Piper says as she goes to the checkout to pay for her clothes.

* * *

Back in her apartment Will's waiting for Piper to finish changing before they meet the girls at the Sliver Dragon.

"You ready?" asks Will

"Yeah come in" replies Piper opening the door to Will's room where she'd been changing and turning to grab her leather jacket.

"What's this" says Will as she sees Piper's shirt ride up as she's putting on her jacket revealing a marking on her back.

"What?" asks Piper turning to face Will.

"This" says Will walking behind Piper and lifting up the back of her shirt to show a large black Triquetra completely covering Piper's back.

"The mark... it's a Triquetra, the symbol of my Coven. Sorry I forgot I'd not shown it to you" explains Piper.

"Coven, what you're a Witch?" Asks Will.

"Yeah, but not the kind most people think of, I'm still human and I'm not evil" say Piper.

"Hey I never said you were" says Will stepping up to Piper and pulling her into a hug.

"Why'd you even think that?" asks Will.

"Sorry, it's just when The Eternals discovered magic they started eliminating Covens one by one. I'm the last of my bloodline and my Coven"

"I guess there's still so much I don't know about you" says Will.

"Trust me, there are some things you don't want to know" responds Piper.

"Like what?" asks Will.

"I can Promise you if you knew Piper's secrets you wouldn't want to be anywhere near her" echo's a mocking voice.

"What was that?!" shouts Will standing and searching for the source of the voice.

"No, impossible. I... I watched you die" shouts Piper.

"Hmm, yes you did dear sister and it was at your hand too" echo's the voice as a mist appears and out steps a hooded figure.

"You really shouldn't have done that" they say removing their hood to reveal a girl about twenty years old with long midnight black colored hair and similar features to Piper.

"How" demands Piper talking to the figure.

"No need to be rude aren't you to introduce me." they say walking over to Will. "Of course I already know Will, but I doubt you've told her about me"

"No!" shouts Piper using her telekinesis to send the figure flying across the room.

"Well that wasn't very nice" they say standing up and brushing themselves off". "After all we are sisters Piper".

"You stopping being my sister a long time ago" says Piper standing face to face with them.

"Piper what's going on" Asks Will.

"Ah she speaks" mocks the figure Blinking from by Piper to in front of Will lifting her up by her throat.

"Will you beg for her life Piper" they say tightening their grip on Will's throat.

"Jade don't" says Piper

"Finally you say my name, must taste like poison coming from your lips. But your right I'm not here for her" they say dropping Will to the ground.

"Will" says Piper making her way over.

"I don't think so" says Jade levitating Piper into the air.

"As you may have noticed I've received some new Powers since being resurrected. The Eternals are a bunch of fools if they truly think I'm going to give up all they've given me by destroying magic, no I think I'd rather have complete control and dominion over it. What do you think sister?"

"Never. Gonna. Happen" Piper manages to say struggling to breath.

"Oh, and you plan on stopping me how exactly?" questions Jade.

_Will seeing Jade's distracted attempts to transform_.

"Now, now, no interfering. One more move and I'll snap her neck" cautions Jade as she turns towards Will whilst increasing the pressure against Piper's throat.

_Slowly Will let's go of the heart of Kandrakar._

"Give me the heart and I'll leave" says Jade reaching her hand out towards Will.

_Realizing_ _the grip on her throat has lessened Piper lunges forward tackling_ _Jade to the ground._

"Errgh, haven't you learned already. You can't even come close to matching my power" Jade growls wrestling with Piper.

"And you should know that Evil can't stand the light" responds Piper as she begins to glow in a bright white light, pinning Jade to the Ground. "Don't make me do this" she says placing her hand around Jades throat.

"You really think the same tricks going to work twice" replies Jade. "It may burn, but it's going to take a lot more than a cheap parlor trick to end this" she says forcing Pipers hand off her throat making Piper scream out in pain.

"Stop!" shouts Will whilst she begins to glow all over covering herself in Quintessence.

"Really... you seriously think you can do anything about this" Jade Smirks continuing to bend Piper's hand back, once again forcing a cry of pain from Piper. "You're like some kind of annoying Nat or something. Now show me you're elemental form and we might be getting somewhere".

"Will don't!" shouts Piper "Even if you do manage to control it it'd wouldn't be enough".

"Quiet!" Jade barks at Piper as she makes her aura glow completely black. "Let's see how you like it" she says standing and thrusting her hand out so it connects to Piper's chest, right on top of her heart and begins Pumping dark energy right into Piper.

"Arrrrrrrr" Howls Piper clutching at jade's hand.

"A Slow death, but a just one. You know you could have used your powers along sideme butinstead you use them to completely purge our world. I would have been satisfied at least for a while with control of our world but now because of your own selfish agenda you've led me straight to another set of guardians to either corrupt or kill and as a plus another world, one that this time you can't destroy or protect without killing yourself." Jade sneers.

"That's right on your knees" she says as Piper begins to collapse under the increasing force of the dark energy.

_Just_ _as Pipers about to black out Jade removes her hand and kicks Piper aside._

"Unfortunately for you I prefer to torture rather than execute, that should be more than enough dark energy. You and me both know there's only one why to stop all this, and I'm even being nice enough to help you make that choice." says Jade reaching down to pull piper up by her throat again.

"Tick, tock Piper you're running out of time" laughs Jade as she fades away, her laugh continuing to echo around the room as Piper collapses to the floor.

"Piper!" shouts Will rushing over.

_Piper try's to speak but can't form any words as the world around her seems to dissolve, darkness burning into her before she falls into the endless abyss._

* * *

**A/N: Definitely the most serious chapter I've written so far. Please review and any ideas are welcomed, till next time see ya ^^**


End file.
